The Choices We Make
by TheDecayAlchemist
Summary: I'm not good at summeries but please note that this is my first Naruto and Yaoi fanfictions. If something doesn't make sense then please let me know so I can fix it.Warning:spoliers, flashbacks.Rated M for later Chapters.Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto
1. Good Day

**_TDA:_**_ Hey everyone! Been a long time hasn't it? I'm sorry about my other stories, I've misplaced my notebook. AGAIN._

_**Sighs** It must hate me……………_

_………………._

_………. Anyways, I've been thinking about how I should make this one and I came up with this so far, I'm going to continue with it tonight and post more chapters. Yay! No work today for me!!_

_Now, on with the story!_

_"speaking"_

'thought'

* * *

Chest rising and falling while little drops of sweat form and gently slide over tanned skin and well toned muscles. Golden hair ruffled and messed up, a little more so than usual. Out of breath and ready to collapse from exhaustion, energy spent from his tiring activity. Face red from moving so much and it being so hot this day, half lidded eyes staring at the figure before him. This would always happen, sometimes at different times of the day or occasionally at night, but every day when he didn't have any missions, he would go through the same, or almost the same strenuous activity.

"You're lasting a lot longer than when we started doing this." the other person said as he too, is covered in sweat, breathing heavily.

"You're not that bad yourself." Naruto stated, catching his breath.

"I think I'm at my limit for today Naruto."

"Yeah, I'm almost at my limit as well, plus…"

"…?..."

"I'm starving. Want to go to Ichiraku's for some ramen?"

"But we've gone there all throughout this week, why not go get some grilled beef for once? Eh, Akamaru?" said Kiba as he went to sit on the nearby log to catch his own breath.

"Woof! Woof!" responded a very happy very big ninja dog.

"Huh? But, Ichiraku's ramen is the best…!" He started waving his arms around as he went on his rant about ramen being the best food in the world.

"It's two votes against one. Sorry Naruto" Kiba interrupted with a slight grin, petting Akamaru, as he gets up and starts to walk into town.

"H-Hey! Wait for me!" Naruto said as he struggled to put his shirt back on. Grabbed his coat and chased after Kiba. On the way back from the training grounds Naruto and Kiba talked about what the other's flaws were when they were fighting and how they could improve themselves. Throughout the years they have grown to be close friends. Since Naruto came back from training with Jiraiya , he's been trying to hang out with everyone to make up for lost time. Having a few laughs, eating, getting advice when needed, you know the usual. Naruto had wanted to see if anything had changed while he was away and these few days where he didn't have any missions were the perfect time. He would usually go and find one or two people that would train with him. It was the only time that he would be able to talk with each person individually. Almost always, Naruto would convince his sparring partner to go with him to go eat at Ichiraku's. Today was not one of those days and that sadden him just a little. You see, there was a reason why he would go to Ichiraku's almost all the time.

"So? What's the reason? You know everyone has been curious at why you're a ramen lover. Shino swears that you're going to turn into ramen at the rate that you're going. Did you eat anything else the entire time you were gone?"

Naruto chuckled, "I have had a lot of different food while I was away, but the dishes never stood up to Ichiraku's ramen. The reason I go there so often is simple really, I---"

"Oi!! Naruto! Kiba!"

"Huh?" He turned towards the voice and the figure walking up to him.

'Damn it! I really want to know why…*sighs*…' Kiba thought eyebrow twitching. "Hey guys."

"Hey Shikamaru, Choji. You guys going to eat as well?"

"Yeah, I'm starving" Choji said as he finished his chips, popping the bag.

Shikamaru just shrugged and grinned slightly, as they all continued to walk down the street. "I heard that Temari and her brothers are going to come tomorrow."

"Huh, really? What for?" asked Naruto.

"Hokage didn't say why, but from what I can gather they're going to be staying for a few days, maybe a week" he replied as they came through the restaurant door.

"Is Gaara even up for the trip? It wasn't that long ago that he was brought back to life" Neji stated.

"Huh? Oh, Neji, how was the mission? Did you just get back?" Naruto asked going over to his table. Everyone else followed suit.

"Yes I did, and the mission was tedious." was his reply.

"Well, I'm not sure if he is up for it but it was mainly Temari that convinced him to go."Sikamaru stated as he sat next to Choji, who was already sitting across from Neji. Naruto sat next to Neji and Kiba sat next to him.

"So Temari wanted to come? Did she have to bring the whole family?" Kiba said remembering Konkuro and his stuck up attitude.

"I'm sure she has a reason for bringing Konkuro, but I'm not sure about Gaara. He's the Kazekage, he has too much responsibility to just go off on a field trip." Neji said knowing about Kiba's spat between Konkuro.

"Well, whatever the reason, it'll be nice to see all of them again." Choji stated.

Naruto nodded in agreement, grinning. "That would be nice. It would be cool if they had time to spar, and then there would be an actual challenge for me."

"You don't call what we just did for four hours a challenge?!" Kiba yelled, Akamaru barked and growled at Naruto.

Naruto just grinned and placed his order to the waitress that came by. Kiba sneered at Naruto before grinning himself. Kiba then as well as the rest of the group placed their order and continued chatting. They stayed there for about an hour, at his point it was really dark outside. They thanked the waitress and paid for the food before they went their separate ways for the night.

It was a breezy night as Naruto headed in the other direction from the others toward his home. The buildings would seem to be getting steadily more run down as he continued walking, though he rarely pays attention to that anymore, he would just stare up into the night sky and take in the scent of leaves and grass the breeze would bring to him. It was quiet and relaxing as his pace slowed in the moonlight. He yawned sleepily as he kept thinking. 'I wonder when they'll be here, I bet Gaara just got mad at Temari for bugging him so much that he finally agreed to come. But what does Tem---' he was cut off by a stabbing sensation coming from his side as he accidently bumped into a civilian.

"---Aaaugh… Hey what's the big---". He was cut off again as that same figure stealthily turned him around and tied his hands behind him and pulled him into the nearby alley in one swift motion. Pinned against the wall, he felt the duck tape on his mouth to stop him from talking. Fists then made contact to his face and stomach, making him loose his breath. He tried to look at his attackers but found that the cloaks they had on covered their faces. Since he'd been training previously he did not have the chakra or the strength he originally had to fight back. After about an hour of them punching and kicking, each of them taking their turn, the last one grabbed a fist full of hair and made him look up. Bruises showed on his face as he looked up to his attacker, face still dark from the cloak. That one seemed to be even angrier than the rest, who brought out his knife and aimed for his chest. Just as he lunged his knife forward, time seemed to slow down as Naruto closed his eyes waiting for the impact, which never came, although he did feel something grab him. When he opened his eyes he was surprised to find a wall in front of him. 'No it's not a wall, it's a… barrel? How'd I get inside a barrel?' Naruto became more confused. He felt the wire around his hands and the tape on his mouth, 'Okay I'm not sleeping so….?'

"Run!" he heard someone say through the barrel. There were sounds of shuffling then it became silent.

As the barrel opened in front of him, he saw the alley that he had been dragged into was empty however there were some blood stains on the ground from where his attackers were standing just a few moments ago. He didn't expect the barrel to lift in a way that made Naruto roughly fall to the floor, face first.

'Uff! Damn that hurts.' Naruto said aloud yet muffled through the tape.

"I bet that hurt" a rough voice behind him said. "Now hold still."

Naruto just nodded. He sat still as he felt the blade slip between his hands to cut the wire. "Man, this is a tight knot, sorry if I cut your hands. Those guys must really not like you." Once his hands were free Naruto rubbed his wrists from where the wire was, looking over the marks that slowly started to heal.

He then turned around to face his rescuer. "Thanks Konkuro."

"Hey I'm not the only one to thank." He said as he turned so Naruto could see the situation going on behind him.

It was then that Naruto saw his attackers being attacked. Temari had decided that using her fan would cause some collateral damage to the buildings nearby and proceeded to kick the crap out of the four, who in turn, could not land one blow on her. Shikamaru had used his shadow possession jutsu to lure three of them to the cage not far from him. Then he saw that the cage was not made up of any metal, but sand. He turned to find Gaara but he did not see him anywhere.

"Looking for someone?"

"Gah!!" Naruto turned around to find Gaara standing inches behind him. "Oh, Gaara…" Naruto said breathlessly, hand to his chest as to stop his heart from pounding from his near heart attack. Gaara stared at Naruto, his eyes showing a cold hard stare only to have a bit of emotion flicker for just a second. "Don't scare me like that!"

"I merely asked a question" Gaara looked at him and stated what he thought was the obvious.

"All set here, let's get these guys to Hokage's office" said Temari as she and Shikamaru walked the last of the seven into the cage. The cage then formed a door and closed. The cage shrank quite a bit so none of the prisoners could move.

The prisoners grunted as one of them spoke to the group that caught them. "Why…?" Everyone turned to the man speaking. "Why did you fight with us when the one you should fight is standing right there?!" He shouted as he pointed to Naruto. "Don't you know what he is?! He could destroy the whole village if he had the chance! Why would you protect him? He's nothing but a freak! A monster! He should be killed before he kills us!" No one said a thing as anger rose up in each of them, except one.

Another attacker spoke up as well. "It was a mistake sending him to the academy! The only reason the Third let him in was so he could make the kid shut up. He was soft. He should have just killed him when he was a baby! Hell he could have had me do it! I wouldn't be happier t---" he stopped only to find that he couldn't breathe caused by the sand held tight around his throat.

"I'll show you a monster if that's what you---"

"Stop"

Heads turned toward the blonde who had spoken. Their faces obviously stunned and shocked that Naruto of all people would stop what was going to happen. Only Gaara stood still, staring at the man and listened intently. "That's enough. Let him go Gaara"

"But Naruto why would---" Temari started. Shikamaru seemed to know what was going to happen now but was still fuming, though externally calmed down.

"He needs to be turned in like the rest of them…" Naruto interjected. "…Gaara, I'm fine. No harm done."

This time Konkuro spoke up. "What do you mean 'no har?!---"

Naruto abruptly turned towards the direction of the Hokage's office and started walking. "Let's go."

Gaara starred at the man struggling to breathe with cold eyes glaring. Reluctantly lifting his grip on the man, who gasped for air. Gaara turned and followed Naruto as he tried to keep his cool and hide his concern. Temari, Konkuro, and Shikamaru looked at each other after the two walked off. Questioning and concerned glances were exchanged between the three. Only after Naruto and Gaara were at a distance away did they note that neither of them was going to wait for the three, they quickly followed behind them.

* * *

_Please tell me how it is so far. I'd like you're honest opinions!_

_**TDA**_


	2. Bad Night

_**TDA: **Hey guys! Second chapter up and I'm already working on the third one.... mhmm... maybe I should just write as I go... that seems to_ _be working for me so far._

_Please tell me how it's going so far, and I'm still trying to look for my notebook. Haven't found it yet. T.T_

_Anywho, I hope you like it!_

"speaking"

'thought'

*action*

* * *

Walking seemed to take forever to Naruto. He was tired, beat up, and in a nonsocial able mood. He just wanted to get the guys who attacked him out of his hair. He knew that not everyone liked him since he had the Kyubbi sealed in him, and it did not bother him that there were a few who still didn't accept him. To him, it was fine to know that he found friends that accepted him for who he was and that was all that mattered. He glanced back towards his friends with that happy thought in mind. He turned back to come face to face with the Hokage building, stopping just outside the door. Everyone took notice and stopped. A few moments went by and Naruto did not move a muscle. The others looked at each other just to face forward again to hear Naruto speak up.

"Thank you" was all that he said as he continued through the front door and headed towards the Hokage's office. No one replied as they followed him up. They didn't need to say anything and he knew that.

A little while later, after giving Tsunade their report on what had happened, each of the cloaked ninja's were escorted by ANBU and put in separate holding cells. Tsunade insisted on looking over Naruto to make sure that there was no permanent damage, even though Naruto declined many times.

"Just let me take a quick look before you leave here, it wouldn't hurt"

"I'm fine! I just want to—Ak!" Naruto groaned and holding his head after she hit him. He noticed that his hand had a little blood on it.

"See? You're not fine you're bleeding"

"AND WHOSE FAULT IS THAT?!" Naruto shouted.

The others just stood near the door, sweat beads on the back of their heads as Temari nerviously chuckled, Konkuro laughed, Shikamaru's eye twitched, and Gaara just stood there without a sweat bead.

As the two continued to argue, Temari turned to Shikamaru. "Is this normal?"

Shikamaru shrugged and replied, "For them anyway."

"Does this mean that we can leave?"

"I'm not sure, but I want to make sure that he's alright before I go home.*sigh*. Troublesome."

"Fine! Go ahead but I'm telling you that it's a waste of time." Naruto stated as he took off his shirt and sat onto the chair in front of her desk.

Temari couldn't help but stare at Naruto's muscles, she'd thought that he'd be more skin and bone since he was always slacking on training whenever she came by. Konkuro just looked him over slightly, mentally comparing their body structures. 'I'm more muscular'. Shikamaru did the same as Konkuro but ignored that thought as he waited to hear that Naruto was alright so he could go home. Gaara looked at Naruto when he sat down and stared, almost as if he was searching for the marks on his body.

When Tsunade finished up her examination she said, "Alright other than the fact that your chakra is low a few bruises and that cut on your side, it looks like you're fine."

"See? Didn't I tell you that?" He said angrily, putting on his shirt and jacket.

"However…" Tsunade paused, causing everyone to look up at her.

"…?…" Naruto looked up questionably.

"Your rib and jaw had a fracture and that cut had gone deep enough to cut your liver, I fixed it so you don't have to worry… But… I expect that you be more careful on your way home next time" she said staring seriously into blue eyes.

Slowly his eyes showed a sadden look that goes well with his just as sad voice. "……… Yeah I know". They stood there for a moment before he turned to the door. "Goodnight, Baa-Chan" He left through the door. Leaving the others there to ponder at what that was about.

Walking through the hallway he thought about today as it went to one of the best days he'd ever had to one of the worst one's. It had started out great. Brunch at Ichiraku's, hung out with Iruka sensei, later meeting up with Lee and Sakura as they helped out around the hospital. He then met up with Kiba and Akamaru so they could train and spar. Had dinner with them along with Neji, Shikamaru, and Choji. Naruto thought he could go home for a nice bath and a good night's sleep. He did not expect to get ambushed and beaten, again. This happened once a month since he came back to Konoha. The first time he retaliated and would have won if they didn't hit the back of his head and made a run for it. At that time they were still afraid to fight any more than necessary. Naruto avoided going outside past a certain time so they would just miss each other. That was however, before they started to get bolder in their actions, it seemed like they grew angrier and more frustrated as time went on. He noticed that some of them would follow him to the training grounds he would usually go to. Naruto didn't want to fight back, didn't do anything to provoke them, or to insinuate that he wanted to fight. But after a while he decided to switch to a different training ground every now and again to shake them off. It was when he found someone to spar with that he noticed that they had backed off. That was the plus other than to hang out with people and catch up on stuff. Naruto was almost at the bottom of the staircase before he was stopped by a person blocking his way.

"What is it Konkuro?" Naruto asked tiredly.

"Gaara told me to have you wait for him. He's talking to the Hokage at the moment." Konkuro said seriously.

"W-what's the matter?" he asked concerned that something happened that had caused them to come to Konoha. "Is Akatsuki bothering Gaara again?! Is that why you guys are here?!" He rambled off talking about all sorts of different stuff that could have happened and other stuff that was impossible to happen.

Eye twitches. "Naruto…"

"… Was there a massive flood that wiped out your entire town? Are you guys all that's left of your village?!"

Vein pulsates. "Naruto…!"

"… Or did the sandstorms grow strong enough to wipe away the sand completely and the dead started to come back to life?!? Turning the living into dead Zombies as well?!?"

Two veins pulsating. "NARUTO!!"

"EEEEEEEEP!!!............. What?"

"…… What was that?"

"What?"

"You just screamed like a girl!"

"N-no I didn't" Naruto blushed slightly, he thanked that it was dark out.

"Yes you did!" Konkuro said as he laughed, and continued to laugh until Gaara, Temari and Shikamaru came down to the bottom of the stairs as well. "Hey guys did you know that Naru--- Mph!"

Before he could finish, Naruto covered his mouth and whispered to him "I'll buy you ramen the entire time you're here, just be quiet about that!"

Konkuro thought and said, "Make it ANY food I want and it's a deal."

Naruto grumbled to himself then mumbled an "Alright, deal."

"What was that Konkuro?" asked Temari.

"I-I said did you guys know that Naruto's name is spelled the same way as the ingredient in the ramen he always eats?" he said scratching his head nervously.

"…… You're even more of an idiot than I thought you were" replied Temari as she walked passed him to the door. Shikamaru chuckled as he followed her out.

"H-Hey what do you mean by that?" Konkuro asked as he ran to catch up with his sister.

**Sigh** 'Good, he had better keep that promise' he thought as his gaze followed Konkuro, half glaring.

"We should get going" Gaara said as he went past Naruto.

"R-Right" Naruto followed after Gaara and the others. They all walked a few blocks to an intersection only to find that the hotel they were staying at and Shikamaru's house were to the left while Naruto's house was to the right. "Alright I guess that I'll…"

"See you later." Gaara stated as he took a right and walked past Naruto.

"Right, see you guys!" Temari said as she, Shikamaru, and Konkuro went to the left.

"Huh? Wait, Gaara!" Naruto yelled as he caught up with the redhead. "Where are you going? Are you going to see someone at this time of night?"

The Kazekage said nothing as he walked to where the attack took place and stopped abruptly. "Which way?"

"Which way to what?"

"Your house."

"WHAT?? Why are you going to my house?" Naruto was quite confused at this point.

"I'm staying the night" he stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world, more so than two plus two equals four.

"Why? I mean, you're always welcome to come on by but why so suddenly? Did you and your siblings get into a fight or something?"

"No" Gaara just stood there with his arms crossed and a blank stare, waiting for the blonde to point the way.

"…..O… Kay…?…. It's this way" he said pointing to the direction of his house. They kept on walking. Naruto showed him the way to his house while Gaara looked around. He noticed that the buildings have begun to get worn down more and more so when they kept on walking. Naruto kept going like it didn't bother him at all and went to turn the corner.

"Okay it's just around…" he trailed off, and stopped in his tracks.

Gaara stopped and noticed how his eyes looked more sad and glossy than usual. Wondering what had him so depressed he also rounded the corner. Shock was clearly evident in his eyes at the sight before him.

When Gaara was younger his father was the Kazekage. His father was often at the office, had his brother in law watch over the kids since his wife died. Since his uncle's house was close to the office there were many people around and although they were frightened they refused to move anywhere from the Kazekage's building. They believed that if the kid went out of control that the Kazekage would protect them.

The sight before him now…. He couldn't explain it. He was shocked, pained, and pissed off at the sight. Windows had been broken in; there was paint all over the door and walls. Words were written in the most gruesome of handwritings.

LEAVE! NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE GO BACK TO HELL! MONSTER! KILLER!

NEXT TIME I'LL SLIT YOUR THROAT DEMON!

Gaara couldn't help but to stare at the harsh things written on the wall, trying to figure out why someone would do this when he heard Naruto.

He had spoken weakly and almost incoherently, "again?"

Gaara turned to look at Naruto just to see him continue on his way to the building. 'He's fine with this?' It took him a second to pull himself together and kept on walking, catching up to him quickly just as he turned the handle of the door. Naruto flinched and pushed Gaara out of the way, just in time to see twenty kunai knives and shuriken launched from the other side of the door, one catching Naruto in the shoulder.

"N-Naruto!" concern in his voice.

"You alright Gaara-kun?" Naruto asked as he stood. Gaara only nodded. He nodded back as he reached his hand out to help him up. After Naruto made a few clones, he waited, until all of the traps went off with Gaara outside, he picked up all of the knives and shuriken that had flown.

"Does this happen a lot?" Gaara asked as he watched Naruto pick the last few up.

"Mm? Oh this? Not as much as it used to. Although, traps at the front door, that's a new one. It's a good thing that no one lives across the street."

"………"

"Seems that they put in a few in the hallways and stairs but they didn't get past my door" Walking back to the door leading Gaara upstairs to the top floor of the building. "I don't have much but its home." Naruto stated as he walked into his house. Taking off his shoes and Gaara following suit, they both went down the small hallway and came to a room. "This is the living room…" he pointed off to the right, "and the kitchen is over here" pointing to the left of them. The living room had a large couch, a coffee table, a chair, lamp and what looked like a few comic books along with some normal books scattered about on the side table. The kitchen had a small counter, and a refrigerator next to the counter. The table was in the middle of the room and on the other side there was the stove, microwave and cupboards filled with various condiments, boxes of cereal, soup and other such things. The refrigerator had barely anything inside. As the tour continued down the hall a bit, "The bathroom is here" *Point to right side of the hallway* "And this…"he opened the last door, "Is my room".

* * *

_**TDA:** I hope you guys like it!_


	3. Curious

_**TDA:** YAOI MOMENTS HERE!_

_Enjoy!_

"speaking"

'thought'

*action*

**_FLASHBACK_**

* * *

Shattered glass sat on his bed and floor, luckily that was the only one that was broken. He paused momentarily before strolling over to pick up the pieces to toss away. Gaara took this moment to take in his surroundings, the bathroom was plain, a shower, a sink, a toilet, a linen closet, toothbrush in the cup by the sink, above was the medicine cabinet. His bedroom was cleaner than expected, a nightstand, then the bed to the left under the broken window. On the other side of the room was a dresser drawer and next to that was the ironing board that was hardly ever used. Across from the door that they came through, was the door to the balcony.

Naruto proceeded to throw the shards away and got out an extra pillow and blanket from the other room (Linen closet). He brought them to the couch and laid them down for use. Thinking about his night so far, he went to lock the door and came back into the living room .He turned back to Gaara who at this point was standing in the doorway of his bedroom. "I got the couch ready for you" Gaara stared. "Sorry but considering the broken window and all, I think it'd be safer for you if you slept out h---"

He didn't have time to finish before he felt himself being dragged toward the doorway by Gaara's sand. He looked up to Gaara only to find him stare before he went into the bedroom, Naruto in tow. The sand then tossed Naruto onto the bed. Naruto felt the comfort and warmth that his bed had been ready to give, and slowly his eyelids found themselves too heavy from today's excitement. He knew that he would soon be dreaming soundlessly. Yawning, he turned to Gaara who was leaning against the wall. He noted the blanket and pillow being placed next to the bed as the sound of sand soothed his mind, making him even more tired if possible.

"What about-*Yawn*-you?"

Gaara only nodded towards the bed on the floor and said softly "I rarely sleep, I'll be fine."

"Only-*Yawn*-if you're sure" Naruto said before his eyes closed.

"I'm sure"

"Hey… Gaara… ?" said almost incoherently.

"Yes?"

"…… Zzzz……."

Naruto fell asleep.

Gaara took this moment to form his Third Eye and let it float through the broken window, outside looking around the street briefly to make sure there were no other threatening presences around.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_**Gaara's POV:**_

I'm not sure how my sister intended to pull it off, but she nagged me until I agreed to go with her and drag Konkuro with us over to Konoha. She claims that it would be good to relax a little after the whole fact that I had come back to life. When I got back to Suna the council had no trouble giving me all of the paperwork that had been piling up those days I was gone. They claimed that they were grateful that I had saved the town from being blown away and that they were happy that I was back. However I could tell that some of them would've cared less if I had come back. I didn't let that bother me since I could understand why some would think that way. I had killed quite a few people in the village when I was younger and to this day one or two of them would bring it up. I still slept the same as I did before since I was used to it.

It was a good thing that we came I guess, I still wanted to thank Naruto properly for helping me; for saving me in the past and the present. After giving the council an actual reason why I had to come to Konoha; Temari, Konkuro, and I, left.

We traveled quicker than I had thought we would and we ended up at Konoha's main gate late that second night. When we came here before, I made sure to remember where it was in the village. We walked along the streets for a little while before seeing a man with a high ponytail walk up to us. Temari was the first to speak up, waving her hand around to catch his attention.

"Shikamaru!"

"Hey"

"What are you doing out at this time of night?" asked Konkuro.

"I told him that there might have been a chance that we'd be early coming here" Temari stated.

"Did you? I just couldn't get to sleep decided to look at the sky on the roof of the building over there" *Points behind him*

"Why that building? Do you live there?" asked Konkuro.

"No, it's my favorite spot during the day. It gives me a chance to think and not do anything"

"Right, I forgot how lazy you really are" stated Konkuro. They kept talking amongst the three of them as Gaara listened mostly.

"You guys looking for a place to sleep? There's a hotel near my house if you didn't know"

"Yeah I know, we're headed that way. Do you know if Naruto is still up? I wanted to speak with him before I forget." Gaara spoke up.

"Forget? Well I was with him until a little while ago; we had dinner with Kiba, Choji, and Neji. I think he went home."

"Which way is that?"

"I'll show you. Follow me"

We walked five streets down and turned left and own two more streets before stopping. Hearing a commotion, we jumped to the top of the roof to spy on what was going on. Across the street we saw Naruto being beaten by seven people hidden in their cloaks in an alley.

"Gaara, don't do anything I might need you for back up" Shikamaru said as he told us the plan to catch all of them. I assumed he could sense how angry I was at that point. I stayed at the top of the building until I saw one hooded figure pull Naruto's hair and take out a knife. I saw Konkuro take action as he used his puppet to save Naruto. I jumped to the other side of the street on the building and put up a wall to prevent them from escaping through the alleyway. After I made a cage to hold the prisoners, I turned my attention to Naruto who at this point was looking for something. I jumped down silently behind him. "Looking for someone?"

"Gah!!" Naruto turned around to see me standing behind him. "Oh, Gaara…" Naruto said breathlessly, hand to his chest. For just a second I found that the way he did that… appealing? No, couldn't be.I tried to find the word of the feeling I got when he yelled, "Don't scare me like that!"

"I merely asked a question" I stated still staring trying to find that word.

"All set here, let's get these guys to Hokage's office" said Temari

_**FLASHFORWARD:**_

"Goodnight, Baa-Chan" He left through the door. Leaving the others, as well as I, left to ponder at what that was about.

I turned to the Hokage to find out what that was. I didn't have to say anything as my sister turned to ask for me, "What did you mean by that?"

The Hokage sighed as she sat down in her chair elbows on her desk, chin on her hands as she thought of how to answer. After a moment of silence she spoke. "Gaara"

I looked at her listening intently to what she had to say. She never referred to my first name unless it was extremely important.

"I'm sure you understand Naruto's feelings much more than anyone else here, considering you're similar circumstances… " I knew what she was referring about. It wasn't that hard to figure out. "You're the Kazekage now and there are people who still think poorly of you correct?" I didn't answer, I didn't have to. "Naruto went to train with Jiraiya; he gained much more experience and knowledge than anyone thought he could. There are people like you four who accept him for what he is, who he is. Many villagers did not like the fact that he came back after training. They thought that when he left years ago, that they were safe."

"What do you mean by 'safe'?" Konkuro asked, clearly confused.

"From the Kyubbi" said Shikamaru.

"Correct. After many villagers found out that he had returned they had made threats and tried to harm Naruto on many occasions"

"Konkuro, have Naruto wait until I'm done here"

Konkuro gave me a quick glance before he left.

"How many?" I demanded.

Paused for a moment, "……… 15"

The others gapped at the news. "That's only the one's I know about. Naruto refuses to tell me anymore than necessary, but I can guess from the look in his eyes."

"Is there no way of stopping these threats?"

"No, not completely"

"… I'll stay with him until things start to calm down." I said as I turned to leave with the others in tow.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

After he made sure that it was clear, he had the eye look over the damages outside of Naruto's home. Anger raised up inside him as he went over how much was painted over the building. If anything were to happen overnight, he would make sure that nothing would harm the already hurt teen. He inwardly sighed as he called back the sand inside.

Gaara stayed in his spot looking over Naruto for quite a while before using his sand to help get the teen's jacket off. 'Surely he doesn't sleep with that on'. After the jacket was taken care of, the sand raised Naruto off of the bed very gently as it also brought the cover from under him to the foot of the bed before laying him back down and under the covers. As the sand started to leave the teenager's sleeping form…

"… nh…"

The sand stopped. Gaara looked towards the bed curious as to why Naruto made that sound. Throughout the years he has heard many people pled and beg for their lives as well as sounds of surprise, concern, and praises. None of them grabbed his attention. Letting his curiosity get the best of him, he let the sand travel back to where it was until he heard the sound that intrigued him so.

"Nh…"

The sand stopped again. A feeling came over the Kazekage he had never felt before. His eyes grew a bit as he stepped forward near the teen. He let the sand travel back and forth, continuing the teen's moan.

"Mnh…" Gaara knelt next to the bed. Naruto moved slightly in his sleep and was now on his back. Deciding that he had to know why and what made Naruto do this, he carefully took a hold of the covers and brought them down. Naruto lay in the bed on his back, head facing the ceiling, arms at both sides of him, his feet tangled in the sheet that was at the base of the bed, his shirt a mess and lifted slightly that revealed his stomach and his pants were down a little past his hips showing the waistband of his underwear. Gaara took this moment to note that Naruto's cheeks were growing a pink tint on his cheeks. The sand was rubbing almost at the nape of the teen's neck, which he turned his head so he could feel more. At least, that was the conclusion that Gaara came up with. The only other spot that the sand was touching was just above his pants, yet under his belly button.

'That's all? Those two spots?' Thinking about it for a moment, he decided to let the sand move to different spots to see if he got the same reaction. First he moved the sand at his neck, keeping the sand below at the same point but kept rubbing it around that same area. He let the sand travel around the collarbone, letting it go from one side to the other. He got the same response as before. He then stopped the sand on the right side of the teen's neck and started to travel upwards. Naruto's voice hitched and moaned louder when the sand reached the spot between his neck and jawbone near the ear. Gaara could see the boy's chest moved faster, matching the sound of his breathing. The sand traveled slowly from that spot to just below the ear, and continued back and forth.

Gaara, who decided to let it continue, took his attention elsewhere. He looked at how the sand on Naruto's stomach was moving, back and forth from side to side one inch at a time. The sand then began to move in circles starting from his left side to the top near the belly button, then to the right. The sand then went down till it just underneath the waistband still moving in circles. Naruto's moan grew louder. He tried to move his sleeping body but more sand came from Gaara's gourd stopping Naruto from taking such an action. The sand pinned Naruto's hands together above his head as well as his legs.

"Ahh…" he gasped, breathing hard, shuttering. "Mnh…. m…more…"

Gaara snapped out of his trance, realizing what he was doing and moved the sand away from Naruto and back into his gourd. With one quick glance towards the blonde, he put the cover over him before leaving through the balcony door.

* * *

_**TDA:** Don't worry there are more yaoi moments later!_

_Till next time!_

_Ja-na!_

_X3_


	4. Unknown Feelings

_**TDA:** Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews! And sorry it took longer than I thought to make this chapter. I have workat night and school during the day. Also I take naps in between both...... I literally mean naps i don't actually get to fall asleep unless it's a weekend. Oh right, thats not going to happen for me this saturday._

_You see, I work 5/6 to close, which at my work could be anywhere from midnight to 3 in the morning. and that's everynight. But I was taking a nap and took someone's morning shift for saturday, too tired to be awake at this point._

_Anyways, so now on friday I have work from 5 to close and work 1130 to 445 on saturday morning with my original shift 5 to close that same day._

_I am going to die. T_T_

_I hope you like this chapter!_

"speaking"

'thought'

*action*

_**Flashback**_

* * *

Morning came too soon for Gaara, which in his case could be a sigh of relief or a known feeling of awkwardness that has yet to come. The sun shinned on him as he lazily leaned on the building across the street of the blonde's house. He wasn't scared about going back in, he was… confused, to say the least. He looked up at the balcony door with an intent gaze and an invisible eyebrow raised. There was something that he was missing, that he wanted; it was enticing, inviting, and addicting.

When he became the Kazekage, there were all sorts of battles inside the village and outside about who had what drug and what one's were better for whatever the reason. For the longest time he did not know what it was like to want an object so badly that they would do just about anything to get their hands on it.

That was until last night.

It however, was not an object. It was the sound that traveled through pink lips that called out, as if it was meant for his ears only. Gaara tried to suppress the shiver that wanted to travel through his spine and failed.

"Gaara!"

Gaara looked at the happy blonde jumping down from the balcony and tried to keep his face calm and collected. However his mind was a complete wreck.

"Hey Gaara, why weren't you inside?"

"I don't sleep remember?"

"Right, then what did you do all night?"

Gaara just looked past him to the building. Naruto noticed his gaze and fallowed it. The house was cleaner than it had ever been in a long while. After what had happened last night he hadn't dared to enter the building. He had spent the whole night wondering what had happened and, for lack of clearing his mind, cleaned the paint and graffiti off of the walls and the door instead. He finished up probably an hour before the sun came up to wake the village for the day.

And for once, Naruto was speechless.

Gaara turned to see his reaction about his work, only to have his eyes widen slightly as he saw tears at the brim of the blonde's eyes. Naruto turned to Gaara, eyes now closed trying to hid said tears. His big toothy grin on as he said, "Thank you" His voice wavered and brought the redhead into a short but very much needed embrace. Eyes widen even more at the sudden action as Gaara slowly brought his arms around to give the blonde a reassuring rub on his back before they parted. The goofy grin became even goofier as the blonde backed up.

"Let's go get breakfast" Naruto stated as he grabbed Gaara's hand starting to pull, "My treat".

Gaara couldn't help but blush just the slightest bit as he was pulled in the direction of Ichiraku's ramen hut. "Naruto you don't have to you know. I have more than enough money to---"

"It's the least I can do. You cleaned my home after all" Naruto interrupted as he smiled back towards Gaara.

"………… Okay." Gaara caved.

They talked about random stuff as Gaara had one bowl of ramen with vegetables, and Naruto's bowl of everything in one, five times. The red head wondered how the blonde could stay so thin now knowing how much he eats. He remembered how his stomach looked well toned when his shirt was ruffled up last night. Eyes wandered down to the teen's stomach and waist. Somehow he managed to keep the blush from showing. 'He's really athletic, how much does he actually train?'

"How much do you actually train?" he asked out loud, surprising himself.

"Huh?" Naruto looked up at the question. Chopsticks with noodles, hung from his mouth.

'Cute'

His eyebrows furrowed just a bit.

'WHAT?!?'

"Since you're eating that much, I was wondering, how long do you train for?" he said quickly remembering that Naruto was waiting.

Naruto slurped up the rest of the noodles, "Well, I train almost every day. Usually I'll train before I eat, but today I'll make an exception."

"Mhmm…"

"Oh yeah speaking of training would---"

"I'd thought I'd find you here."

"Huh?" said Naruto.

Both the teen's looked behind them to find a hooded figure with glasses standing eerily close.

"Shino!" yelled Naruto as he jumped out of his chair, startled. "I told you not to do that!"

Shino just raised an eyebrow as he continued, "Lady Tsunade wishes to see you."

"Tsunade?"

"Yes she has called for you both to see her"

"Both?" Naruto asked. He looked over to Gaara.

Gaara simply rose from his seat and headed towards the Hokage building.

"Wait for me!" Naruto said as he turned to pay for the meals and ran to catch up with Gaara.

**Little while later**

"Are you sure?" Gaara asked seriously.

"I'm afraid so"

"……"

"I'm sorry to ask you this Kazekage, however under the circumstances; do you think that you could stay with Naruto for another night?"

'Another night with Naruto? It's not the worst thing; I'd be fine with that. I just hope that what happened last night was a onetime deal.' Gaara thought for a moment before giving his answer.

"Anything to help."

"Are you positive that they were telling the truth?" Shikamaru asked.

"I understand your concern but believe me the ANBU used the 'Back to the Past Jutsu' and they are positive that the one who had the knife had replaced himself the moment you four went to ambush them."

"That's impossible though! How could he disappear without us noticing?"

"Calm down Konkuro, we'll find him." Temari said reassuring.

Gaara looked at Naruto from the corner of his eye to see what the blonde was thinking. Naruto's bangs however, covered his eyes as if protecting them.

"Who was the replacement?" Shikamaru asked.

"Utsegari, Shimimari. He was brought in from a different village, one that had died out long ago. However, the family was forced to live as thieves in order to survive."

"Did he know who or where the one with the knife is or went?" Konkuro asked angrily.

"No. the man has never even seen his face before, since all of them were wearing those cloaks every time they had met up. They go by codenames, such as Shimimari's is Fingers"

*Chuckle* "Fingers? You've got to be kidding me. That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard of."

"You wouldn't be laughing if it was **your** life on the line, Konkuro." Tsunade stated bluntly, eyebrows furrowed towards the teen. Laughter immediately stopped. Konkuro looked around the room to ignore Tsunade's glare and was met by three other ones. 'Shikamaru could be scary if he really wanted to and Temari is just plain scary altogether.' He looked over at Gaara who by far was the scariest out of all of them. 'Oh geez… I haven't seen that look since before the Chunnin exams those few years ago.' Konkuro involuntarily shivered at the thought. He looked over at Naruto, regretting it and looked to the floor, ashamed.

"There are more, aren't there" Naruto said more as a statement than a question.

"Yes" Tsunade replied.

"………"

"It seems that 'Fingers' is one boss, the other six were his own lackey's."

"One boss? You mean there are more?"

"There are three others that he had met, but they are not the leader of this organization. That is as far as we got to interrogate him."

"What do you mean 'as far as we got'?" asked Shikamaru.

"Shimimari had swallowed a pill that instantly killed him. Autopsy has not been conclusive yet but I believe we'll find that one of his teeth was replaced with a fake so that it could hold that pill until he was ready to use it."

The others were silent as she paused to give them time to take the information in.

"Naruto, I want you to be very careful until the ones responsible have been caught."

Naruto nodded in understanding.

"You are all dismissed."

* * *

Naruto was silent as he kept on walking. He knew that things would be difficult for the next couple days at least. However he didn't want to think about it at all. He put on a cheerful expression and turned to face Gaara who was following.

"You want to go train together?"

"…"

"Let's go!" He ran towards the training grounds making sure that Gaara was following. After a little ways they came to a clearing in the middle of the woods, there on the other side of the field was a stream that floated down to the waterfall just a short distance away. Naruto took off his jacket and shoes laying them near the tree they had just passed. He then asked Gaara if he wanted to spar.

"Since Shukaku is no longer inside of me, some of my power had been taken away"

"How do you mean?"

"My ability to control sand. It was so easy for me to control it and now I have to use a lot of chakra to be able to use the sand in my gourd."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I would like to try and build up some more chakra control, if that's okay." Gaara sat under the tree that Naruto had placed his belongings next to in an Indian style and started to concentrate.

"Sure, sounds good. I guess that I'll be sparing against myself then" Naruto said as he turned towards the field. Gaara closed his eyes and tried to concentrate, as he heard Naruto poof up some clones to fight against.

Thinking about it though, Gaara decided to make his third eye and scout the area. It seems that it was like last night, no one in sight or any lingering presence. He let his eye wander through the woods in the two hundred yard radius that it could go. He could see the branches that held nests of birds with their young ones trying to teach them how to fly; the moss that grew from the damp tree trunks and ground; the unusual foreign plants that grew nearby the stream off in the distance; as well as the waterfall itself to the left of them.

It was only a half hour later did he call back the sand to where he and Naruto were.

Somewhere along the way Naruto had decided to practice in the middle of the field. Gaara tried to call back his third eye but was having trouble concentrating. He could see Naruto fighting the twenty copies of himself left. Gaara had to admit it, the way Naruto moved fighting was… poetry, in its own way. He decided to let his eye wonder around a little bit.

He noticed that the blonde was breathing hard from moving around so much. Sweat was visible as his blonde hair stuck to his forehead. A serious look in his eyes, that seemed to pierce through any attempt trying to read his next move. Aggravated, he removed his black shirt that was clinging nicely to his stomach and tossed it to the side.

Gaara forgot to breathe. He looked over Naruto's well toned muscles that seemed to fit him perfectly. Gaara involuntarily licked his lips. Naruto's stance showed that he was ready to fight, as his clones came forth to throw a few punches. Naruto took a hold of his clone's arm and tossed him overhead into another clone, making both disappear. Two more came with Kunai in each hand. Naruto Jumped backwards taking one kunai from each clone and fired them back into their backs making them disappear before he landed on his feet again. After catching the shuriken that had come flying towards him, he dodged the clone that had tried to kick him and slit that clones throat with one of the shuriken. Before the clone disappeared, Naruto threw the rest of the shuriken at the clones at the left and right side of him, making them disappear as well. The rest of the nine clones charged at Naruto punching and kicking. Naruto deflected them all as he attacked them one at a time. First one in the stomach, second one under his chin. The third, his spine with a fierce kick. The fourth, his neck with the hidden Kunai. Fifth, sixth, and seventh were swept kicked and stabbed in midair. The last two were creating a Rasengan, however they failed as a Kunai was thrown towards the one who was holding it in place. The pressure tossed the other one back a few yards back, making the last one disappear.

Naruto slowly stood upright, staring at where his clones were just standing. He looked over Naruto's body, eyes wondering one inch at a time. His eyes seemed glazed as he traveled over Naruto's face then down his shoulders, chest, and hips. He found it difficult to pull his gaze away from Naruto's body. Gaara stared as he felt a heating sensation travel through his own body. Naruto started to walk towards and into the stream nearby. Naruto splashed as much water onto his face so he could cool his warm body. Gaara almost lost his composure when Naruto did this. His gaze then traveled down further to Naruto's butt. He licked his lips again and now he could feel a certain part of his pants getting smaller. The images came floating back to him from last night. He was about to get up and walk over to Naruto when a figure came and beat him to it.

* * *

**TDA:** I have a special request for my audience! (And no I can't spell)

I need a rival, more specifically, Gaara's rival.

I would like to know who you guys would like to flirt with Naruto and make Gaara jealous. Sorry not to diss anyone's prefrence but, NO SASUKE! There is only so much stuff that the story could go with him and Naruto pairings, and everyone has already thought of them. With the others though there could be a lot more to go on with the imagination.

These are the one's that I like:

Neji

Shikamaru

Kiba

Shino

The reason I'm having trouble is because of how in certain episodes, they all have this look they give to Naturo that makes me think that there are more feelings there. Such as:

Neji making fun of Naruto's fear of ghosts (Filler Episode)

Shikamaru stating that he thought that Naruto would be like himself. (Chunnin Exams)

Shino laughing episode and him showing concern in a different episode (Filler Episodes)

Kiba's fight and him cheering for Naruto (Chunnin Exams)

Plus I just like them all too much XD

Anyways I'll give everyone till the 22nd at 2 in the morning to put in their votes

(That will give me enough time to type in other chapters and situations as well)

ALSO AS A BONUS!

I will make a threesome oneshot (of the winners choice) for the one who can give me either the episodes or time frame of when everyone found out about Naruto being a container of the Kyubbi.

Ja-Na!

X3


End file.
